Goku and the Tome of Piccolo
by 61394
Summary: Liars Deceivers Thieves Murderers these are the words used to describe brothers Harry and Goku after the horrible end to the triwizard tournament with Umbridge in power at Hogwarts and Madara Frieza and Lord Marvel forming a triumvirate of evil will the two brothers make it through the year in one piece will anyone Last story in Goku Series
1. Chapter 1

Guess whose back **back** again Goku's back Goku's back Goku's back **GOKU'S BACK** that's right ladies and gentlemen boys girls vampires goblins and giants the Goku series has officially and ceremoniously returned with the fifth addition to the tale of Goku's time at Hogwarts

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo yes I know it's not the original title from the great Madam Rowling but this is a different story all together then the one it is obviously based off of

So for now let's sit back relax and of course we shall enjoy as 61394 proudly presents

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

Harry sat alone on the swings not too far from his home at number five privet drive Harry frowned has his home address always rhymed he had never thought of it before but then again the house was bought fourteen years ago by their headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Maybe that particular house had been bought on purpose though Harry could just be overthinking this

Ki rose up from Harry's body taking the form of an ethereal serpent " **I hardly see the point in worrying over such pointless thoughts we should be training to become stronger** " the snake said or as Harry called him Slyth

Harry shook his head "I know what you're thinking" he said making eye contact with the snake and the trees he could see through the transparent reptiles body "we're lucky to have survived against him"

Slyth coiled through the air to the other side of Harry's neck " **we must increase our power if we have any hope of surviving the dark one with the foolish name 'Lord Marvel'** " Slyth laughed or as close as it could get to a snake laughing

"Yeah if we had Goku he wouldn't have stood a chance" Harry said sadly his brother had spent the entire summer in his room he barely ate he half-heartedly trained he _**barely ate**_ for god's sake

Slyth nodded " **yes the tailed one who mourns for his mate** " Harry was about to speak when he heard obnoxious laughing Harry turned to see a trio of guys Harry's age Harry recognized the leader as Piers Polkiss his cousin Dudley's friend Harry growled he also had put his hand in his sisters Ruby's skirt

Piers looked to Harry pointing a bottle at him Harry wrinkled his nose the guy smelled like the inside of his grandpa's liquor cabinet

"Oi look if it ain't Dudley's wimpy cousin" Piers said laughing drunkenly "who you talking to loser your girlfriend" Piers laughed Harry sighed standing up to walk away

" **With our power we could crush those foolish humans like flies** " Slyth hissed Harry shook his head "there's no point Slyth they're just muggles"

"Oi Piers" one of his friends shouted "that loser thinks he's better than us" Piers growled throwing his bottle at Harry the bottle shattered Harry shook the shards of glass out of his hair

"Is that really all you can do" Harry asked Piers got angry and ran at Harry throwing a punch at Harry he sidestepped the punch Piers got angrier throwing another punch and another Harry just threw his fist out knocking Piers back with a single attack

"Holy crap he knocked down Piers with one hit" Piers got back up looking to his friends "don't just stand there get him" the two looked uneasy before they charged at Harry throwing a combination of punches Harry grabbed the two fists pulling the two arms the goons flew through the air letting the two collide like a pair of coconuts falling from a tree

Harry sighed briefly shivering wait why was he shivering in July the only time the only reason that could be was oh no

"Run" Harry shouted briefly flaring his power "get out of here" he shouted Piers and his duo of morons ran for the hills

As they ran frost began to coat the grass and the playground equipment as the Dementors floated down reaching towards Harry with a gross decayed hand "expecto patronum" Harry called out creating a shimmering stag that ran into the Dementors sending them flying when they were driven back Harry broke into a run trying to get to an area where unsuspecting muggle souls wouldn't end up as a snack for the Dementors

The Dementors hissed flying after him Harry turned casting the patronus charm again knocking one of the Dementors back the other Dementor swooped around his patronus reaching towards him

Harry flew up into the air think think he needed to think how was he going to get out of this Harry landed on his feet about to continue running when he collided with a brick wall Harry groaned grabbing his nose

"great a dead end" Harry said the Dementors "literally"

The Dementors seeming to sense their victory was close at hand floating towards Harry as they approached Harry felt miserable as if the happiness was being taken from him

It was

One of the Dementors grabbed Harry pinning him against the wall Harry tried to bring up his wand "expec to patron ACK- Harry choked out a breath as the Dementor squeezed tighter Harry could feel his soul being pulled out of his body

The Dementors shrieked as a silver stag and doe rammed into the Dementors batting the demons away the two ethereal deer stood protectively over Harry

Harry groaned looking up never being so grateful to see his parents in his life James and Lily Potter were beyond furious as they glared at the Dementors auras of ki flared out around them

"get" they hissed out "away" they held up their wands the two patronus's glowed even brighter making the Dementors hiss and float farther away from Harry "from our Son" his parents shouted

The patronus glowed impossibly bright Harry had to shield his eyes when the light faded the Dementors were gone James and Lily walked over to Harry helping him up Lily pulling a choclate bar from her pocket handing it to Harry

"all right now son" James asked Harry nodded "I'm fine now thanks mom dad"

And that is the chapter until next time this is Goku and the Tome of Piccolo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone it's a beautiful July

July

July

Ok I kinda forgot the date but I know it's July Something so without further ado lets get started on Goku a nd the Tome of Piccolo

Goku and the tome of Piccolo

Ruby Victoria Potter was about to take a bite of the candy bar she hid in the back of the fridge when two blurs sped past her she shrugged biting into an apple instead of her carmel centered treasure Ruby sighed 'Parents' Ruby thought before walking into the living room with her apple

minutes later her parents burst in with her older brother between them shivering like he'd just trekked through the Arctic in a speedo showing sisterly concern Ruby ran over helping Harry to her previously occupied place on the couch "what happened" she asked already knowing the awnser there was only one thing that affected her brother's like this

Dementors as Harry was getting settled on the couch a grey screech owl flew through the doorway landing on the coffee table with a letter in its beak the letter floated away from the owl into the air

 **Dear Mr.** **Potter**

 **due to your crimes of Assault on muggle with energy enhanced martial arts and performing the Patronus Charm in front of two witnesses you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Aurors will arrive momentarily to bring you into** **custody we advise against running**

 **Have a nice day**

 **Mafalda Hopkirk**

As the owl tried to fly away Ruby lunged over the table snatching it out of the air wrapping her hands around the birds neck "Ruby" Lily said "drop it" Ruby frowned letting go of the bird for upstairs they heard a door open Goku wearing an old pair of Harry's pajamas stepped out "what's going on" he asked

Ruby looked up to her Saiyan brother "according to the ministry Harry kicked the crap out of some muggles and then used magic now he's going to jail and we're all understandably pissed sorry if we woke you"

"it's fine" Goku said give it a minute let the words set into his brain Gokus KI began to spike "WHAT" he shouted running down the stairs to Harry's side "there's no way Harry did that he's been framed" Goku shouted "if any of us were going to jail my money would be on Ruby"

"Hey" Ruby said "mildly offended here"

"Mildly offended" James said Lily rolled her eyes "she is your daughter James" just then another owl flew in this one flew up crashing into the ceiling landing on Gokus hair Harry groaned looking up "I know of only one owl that flies like that" Goku nodded reaching up into his hair freeing the letter from Errol the Weasley family owl

 **Harry hang tight Dumbledores gonna keep you out of jail**

 **Expect company of the non auror persusion momentarily**

 **signed**

 **Gred and _Forge Weasley_**

Lily sighed in relief "oh thank goodness for Dumbledores he'll sort things out" James nodded too with a clenched fist if it meant stopping his son from going to Azkaban he would have fought the entire department of magical law as Ruby was about to ask what kind of company was coming and how they were getting her a loud pop filled the air and two people were now in the room

"Ugh" Faaha groaned "that's worse then space travel you little people must have bowels of Katchin to be able to do that" the lady Saiyan groaned out looking to her travel companion a little creature the size of a toddler with big tennis ball eyes and floppy ears hid his face in his shirt "Dobby meant to be gentle miss Fasha"

" _In_ what universe was that _gentle"_ she said flabbergasted Dobby shrugged holding up seven fingers Dobby walked over to Goku and Ruby "Son Goku sir and Ruby Potter miss so good to see you again he said shaking their hands enthusiastically Ruby and Goku couldn't help grinning "good to see you too Dobby" Ruby said "great outfit by the way"

"Really"

In Gokus opinion Dobby looked like he'd been dressed by a group of blindfolded monkeys sports fan monkeys Dobby wore a Barcelona football jersey with a souvenir button for the Tenkaiichi Budokai martial arts tournament shorts for the Los Angeles Lakers socks for two American football teams Ohio State and Michigan all paired with baseball cleats (that were on the wrong feet) and a hat for the British national quidditch team

"Thank you Miss" Dobby said puffing up his chest Fasha shook her head "All right enough about the elf" Fasha went over to the letter stuffing it into the envelope then put it back onto the table she looked to James and Lily "Maui protocol" the elder Potters nodded Lily pulling out her wand making some swishing motions suitcases flew down the stairs and filled with clothes

"ready" Lily said Fasha nodded Dobby held up his hands and the entire Potter family vanished with a pop

Dolores Umbridge frowned as she walked through the disgusting Muggle home the Potters had inhabited for fourteen years 'revolting' she thought looking to see the letter she sent with Hopkirks stationary on the coffee table "Madam Umbridge" an auror said getting her attention

"we've searched the entire house and found no one" the auror reported Umbridge shook her head "it's clearly a trick" Umbridge sneered the auror nodded "possibly we will continue the search"

Umbridge huffed "see that you do Harry Potter has violated the laws of the ministry I want him in a cell before he can further expose our world" the auror nodded "yes ma'am and the rest of the Potters" Umbridge grinned evilly "well if they aided in his escape then they're as guilty as he is"

Yes I know today is the 13th I'm just messing with everyone until next time remember to read and review faveand follow

until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Eclipse day everyone I hope everyone enjoyed watching this once in a lifetime event either in person or online I'd like to see more reviews other than one from Guest who clearly jumped ahead to this one instead of reading the first four but that's not important what is important is you enjoying chapter three

Of

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

The entire Potter family along with their escorts apparated into an empty fountain Harry looked around they were standing in the lobby of an old hotel like something from a history book

With high gilded ceilings decorated with gold and white tiles that matched the golden marble floors and preserved antique furniture Sirius walked over laughing walking alongside Remus Lupin to the fountain

"See Remus I told you we should've waited to drain the fountain" Sirius said laughing helping Lily and Ruby out of the fountain Fasha grinned "sure Black you would've had a good laugh and it would have been your last" the lady saiyan said with a raised fist that promised pain

Sirius gulped "yes mam" Remus chuckled muttering something under his breath "you say something Moony" Remus shook his head "no no not at all Padfoot I didn't say anything"

"Really Mister Moony" James said putting an arm around his old classmates shoulders "because I heard the distinct sound of a whip being cracked"

James said with a grin looking to Remus "now Mister Moony I dare not think you would raise a whip to a poor flea bitten stray like Sir Padfoot"

Remus shook his head "Certainly not Master Prongs however I never implied that I was the one to be holding the whip"

James scratched his chin pretending to be deep in thought "your arguments are as sound as always Mister Moony but the question I ask is" James and Remus looked to Sirius and Fasha

"Who was holding the whip then" Sirius groaned in annoyance he didn't like being ganged up on by his friends it was only fun when he was doing it Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Fasha gave him a look

"leave it" Sirius nodded bowing his head "yes mam" he said the last direct heir of the Black family and the last Female Saiyan walked off but not before everyone saw Fasha snog Sirius into the next century

"So" Harry said looking to Remus "when did _that_ happen" Remus shrugged "I'm not entirely sure sometime during the last full moon I suppose maybe longer I try to stay out of Sirius's love life" Remus James and Lily all shuddered

"Locker room" James muttered with disgust

"Behind the common room couch" Remus said with another shudder

"McGonagall's desk" Lily said before shaking her head "enough PTSD why don't we explain to the kids where we are"

"I can explain that" Emily Potter said followed by Grandpa Potter the three Potter kids quickly hugged their grandparents "it's good to see you to _despite_ the situation" Emily Potter muttering under her breath a sentence about the Minister that could make even the likes of Marvel and Madara blush which is bad since her three grandchildren were right next to her and had excellent hearing

Especially Goku "I didn't know you could do that" Harry and Ruby face palmed even in the midst of grief some things would never change

"Yes as to where you are this was once a popular hotel in the nineteen twenties until Grindelwald transported it sent it ten feet underground" Emily explained "inhabitable for muggles but with a bit of magic it's back to it's old standards" Grandpa Potter nodded

Emily looked to James and Lily who nodded "kids why don't you take the bags to an empty room your grandfather will show you the way won't you Dad" Lily asked in a way that sounded more like an order

Grandpa Potter nodded Harry Ruby and Goku each grabbed a bag and followed after their grandfather up the staircase to the second floor and down the left hallway stopping halfway down the hall he pointed to the left

"This room where the lads are bunking" then he pointed to the right "and this room is reserved for the ladies" Grandpa said "dinner will be at eight o clock in the dining hall adjacent to the lobby"

"now I don't expect it from the three of you but there are other guests throughout the hotel and your grandmother will have my head if she even thinks her grandchildren are participating in ahem" Grandpa coughed " _sexual escapades_ under her roof so" Grandpa breathed out heavily before he walked away leaving three stunned teenagers behind

"Did Grandpa just use the word sexual" Ruby asked after a moment of silence Harry shook his head "nope didn't happen" he said waving his hands "he showed us to our rooms and told us when's dinner nothing more nothing less agreed"

"Agreed" Goku and Ruby said in unison Harry nodded "all right then" he said he and Goku walked into their room and Ruby walked into hers

Harry looked around seeing a suite fit for royalty with three rooms that each had a kings sized bed Goku laughed looking at the decorations along with a kitchen "you've gotta admit Grandma's got style" he said sitting down on an antique arm chair Harry nodded sitting down across from his Saiyan brother

"Definitely" Harry agreed "you know" Harry said "this is the first time I've heard you laugh in a while it's nice" Goku nodded his smile shrinking to half it's size "yeah it is hey Harry"

"Yeah Goku"

"Do you think Luna will forgive me if I stopped being sad" Goku asked "at least not completely sad after what happened in Jeddah I think I'll always be a little sad" Harry nodded standing up he hugged Goku

The tender moment was ruined however when they heard the sound of candies spilling on the tile floors Goku and Harry looked to see Ron knelt on the ground next to an open cabinet picking up Bertie Botts every flavor bean

"Hey mate how's your summer been" Ron said standing up he'd always been tall but since the end of fourth year he'd shot up like a weed Harry laughed "hey Ron you know" Harry said pointing to the beans on the floor "if you wanted to borrow some junk food all you had to do was ask"

Ron shrugged "tried to keep up my training" the youngest Weasley son said with a grin last year in Beauxbatons Ron had discovered a hidden bunker with the journal and equipment of a master assassin or manslayer Magnus Weasley

"guess I need to work on my stealth huh" Goku nodded standing up "yeah you wouldn't be much of a manslayer Ron if all the bad guys had to do was leave out every flavor beans" Goku laughed "so Ron why are you here"

Ron frowned "look mate before your trial you should know what people are saying about you and Goku and believe me it's not pretty


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I hoped everyone enjoyed their Labor day weekend I know I did it seemed like every one of my absolute favorite stories was getting updated last weekend one after another

But that's not important now on to chapter four remember to fave follow review and enjoy chapter four

Of

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

Ron frowned "look mate before your trial you should know what people are saying about you and Goku and believe me it's not pretty

Goku and Harry looked to each other the two brothers were well aware of how cruel the people of the wizarding world could be especially to Goku

Heck there was currently a law where Goku could be legally executed put down like an animal if he broke a law or attacked one of the many pure blood families who had the minister in their pocket

"Ron it can't be that bad can it" the sound of the door opening stopped Ron from answering and a former muggle born witch now werewolf entered the room

"Believe me it's pretty bad" Hermione said putting the latest issue of the Daily Prophet on the coffee table before she stretched the transmutation of her species hadn't altered Hermione too much she was slightly taller her bushy brown hair may have been just the slightest bit bushier with her skin the slightest bit paler and a larger appetite for meat

"Hermione" Goku greeted hugging the first friend he met on the Hogwarts Express "it's good to see you again" Hermione nodded back hugging Goku "it's good to see you too Goku you've grown"

Goku nodded standing a head taller than Hermione he grinned "really I haven't noticed according to Mum and Dad I've really shot up over the summer" Hermione nodded frowning slightly she could tell he was forcing himself to grin

"Goku I know you've probably heard this a thousand times already but I'm sorry about what happened to Luna she was a good friend" Goku nodded "yeah she was" Hermione hugged Goku again the young Saiyan holding her tightly eliciting a small squeak of pain from Hermione making Goku leap back

"Oh my god Hermione I'm so sorry did I hurt you" Goku asked Hermione shook her head rubbing her back "I'm fine Goku honest it was a full moon earlier this week the transformations hard on my joints is all" Goku nodded Harry looked away from Hermione and Goku after all it was his fault Hermione was even bitten by the werewolf or at least that's what he told himself

Harry picked up the copy of the Prophet skimming through he frowned in disgust "what the hell is this rubbish" Harry said

"They think I'm lying about Marvel that I'm taking advantage of Dumbledore's old age heck this reporter's accusing my of using the Imperious on him" Ron chuckled "yeah if you were going to use the Imperious on any of our professors it wouldn't be Dumbledore it'd be Snape"

"Ronald" Hermione chastised Ron held up his hands "oh come on Mione you know it's true" Harry shook his head some things would never change "there isn't anything in here about Goku though"

Hermione nodded "it's because the ministry switched between writing slander about you and slander about Goku" Hermione growled literally "they had a two page article yesterday about how the Saudi Ministry is investigating whether Goku was the cause of the destruction of Jeddah"

Goku looked away not wanting to be reminded of Jeddah Ron chuckled "lucky for us the Saudi's are on our side" Harry frowned looking to Ron "what do you mean side" he asked his red haired friend

Ron pulled out his wand taking a small square out of his pocket tapping the square with his wand it expanded into a full scale wizards chess set

"see whether the guys in charge whether the Confederation or the individual ministries no one wants to admit that the worlds at war on one side" Ron tapped the black side "is Marvel and his allies we know he's being sneaky gathering his forces in secret so that people don't suspect him and killing people who do see him making them disappear" Ron said using air quotes around disappear

"And on our side is Dumbledore he's been trying to recruit people even with the confederation calling him senile or manipulative he's been gathering allies' too old friends ministries he's helped in the past but"

Goku frowned "let me guess we're outnumbered" Ron nodded "yeah Dumbledore thinks Marvels forces outnumber us ten to one"

Hermione nodded "that's not even counting Madara or Marvel himself" the werewolf witch said tapping the king piece

"You've seen the two of them fight yourself Harry Madara was able to push your dad Sirius and Professor Lupin back while possessing Peter Pettigrew imagine what he can do with his own body"

Harry nodded he remembered that battle in Third year "and then there's Marvel he's a lot younger then he was in the last war and with all his old power" Harry nodded putting a hand on his neck that battle was a lot more recent and a lot more painful in Harry's opinion

Goku sighed "not that discussing how much the bad guys being stronger than us isn't interesting" Goku said his Saiyan instincts demanding he fight these stronger enemies he also wanted blood especially against Demona

"But how are we gonna keep Harry from going to Azkaban I like my brother to not be in Azkaban" Ron and Hermione nodded agreeing with their Saiyan friend

"The Ministry may be calling Dumbledore a senile old manipulator but he's still got a lot of pull in the ministry he and your grandpa arranged so Harry would have a hearing to defend himself"

"And whose going to be defending Harry" Goku asked "is it Dumbledore I bet it'll be Dumbledore he'll probably start by stating his full name then he'll use legal magic to get the judge on his side"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other nervously "it's not going to be Dumbledore" Hermione finally said Goku nodded "ok I bet Dumbledore knows a lot of good lawyers and stuff so who is it"

Ron looked down at his shoes "hey Harry wanna play a game of chess" Goku frowned his friends were acting weird "guys" Harry said "who is it"

Ron and Hermione seemed to have a telepathic argument fighting over who would not be the one to tell Hermione glared and Ron relented "Mate it's Xeno Lovegood"

"Who" Goku asked Ron shrugged "Goku it might be better you don't go to the trial since you know your um your Hermione please" Hermione sighed with nod

"Xenophilus Lovegood was Luna's father Goku and however hard you've taken Luna's death it's been nothing on Mr. Lovegoods" Ron nodded

"according to my mum the trial will be the only time he's left his house since it happened"

Lily pulled the car she borrowed from Arthur into a public parking space looking back to Harry and Goku well at leas the impression of Goku's bottom on the seat since he had decided to borrow his brothers invisibility cloak so he could be there to support Harry during the trial and _not_ be seen by Luna's father "ready" she asked Harry nodded as the mother and sons got out of the car

"Goku hang close to me I don't want to lose track of you in the Ministry" Goku grunted in agreement as the three entered a public telephone why the muggles didn't think it odd these things hadn't been taken down Lily had no idea as she typed in the number to access the entrance to the Ministry picking up the receiver "two going down"

the phone beeped and floor lowered into the ground London began to vanish and the dark atmosphere of the Ministry's underground atrium began to surround them finally the phone box opened the three Potters walked out the phone box rising back up through the floor Lily approached a guard at the station "Lily and Harry Potter here for the hearing"

the guard grunted in acknowledgement looking over his a piece of parchment "running it a little close aren't ya" he said "says here the Potter trial is in five minutes in courtroom thirteen" Lily cursed "it's not the time we were told" Lily said to the guard the man shrugged pulling out a copy of the prophet "not my problem lady" Lily looked ready to pull out her wand and hex the guard when a young woman with pixie cut pink hair and a brown duffle coat walked over to them "I'll handle this Simmons" she told the guard

the guard grunted to the girl the girl nodded looking to Lily "come on punk let's go" the guard smiled as she grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him along Lily storming after him when the guard stopped looking the girl let go of his arm she grinned at Lily "an excellent performance as always Tonks"

the girl Tonks grinned her hair changing red "no prob can't have a member of the order get put away for killing a stupid guard"

Lily nodded looking to Harry and Goku "boys this is Nymphadora Tonks she's another member of the order"

"Order" Harry asked Lily nodded "the Order of the Phoenix the organization Dumbledore founded to fight Marvel" Tonks nodded "don't call me Nymphadora the name's Tonks" Tonks told the two boys before hurrying Harry into the lift to take him to courtroom thirteen Tonks led him past two robed wizards having a hushed conversation she led him into the room

"good luck kid" Tonks whispered "if things go sour Fasha's standing by to bust you out be'fore you get to Azkaban" Harry nodded nervously hoping that back up plan was not necessary a group of black robed witches and wizards Harry frowned briefly reminded of death eaters though he was pretty sure the minister wasn't a death eater

"all rise" Minister Fudge declared "the case of ministry of magic versus Harry James Potter the date of July thirtieth two thousand and five Cornelius Oswald Fudge presiding Dolores Umbridge to serve as the prosecution Percival Weasley court stenographer" Minister Fudge looked down at Harry "Mister Potter do you have a solicitor" the doors were thrown open a tall blonde man wearing a yellow three piece suit that looked to Harry like it had been made from the peels of a banana his pale blonde hair pulled into a shoulder length ponytail his grey eyes shined with sadness

"Xenophilus Lovegood for the defense Minister" the man said standing next to Harry "so sorry I'm late your honor I was having a spot of breakfast with an old colleague when I hear the case was rescheduled so I apparated right over" Fudge nodded "very well shall we begin Xenophilus Mr. Weasley the crimes" Percy nodded standing up pulling out a roll of parchment

"Assault of muggles using energy enhanced martial arts use of magic in prescience of muggles in a muggle neighborhood fleeing from auror custody and the spread of anti government propaganda" Harry had to roll his eyes at the last one Fudge nodded with a pleased smile looking to Delores Umbridge a fat toad like woman who made even the basic black robes the judges wore look haggard and repulsive "Madame undersecretary you may begin your questions"

"Thank you Cornelius" she said looking down to Harry "Mister Potter are you not a citizen of Great Britain" she asked

Harry raised a brow "excuse me" he asked Umbridge smiled "I asked are you not a citizen of Great Britain for I see no other reason besides lack of nationality as to why a young man not even finished with his education would show such lack of respect to the laws of his Fatherland"

Harry laughed "funny Miss Umbridge I would ask the same to you since no one in Britain calls it the Fatherland that sounds more like a Nazi then anything else" Umbridge turned an amusing shade of red "why you"

"Order" Cornelius said "Madame Undersecretary we are not here to judge Mister Potter based on nationality stick to the crimes at hand" Umbridge nodded "yes Minister" she said through gritted teeth "tell me Mister Potter would you consider yourself a skilled martial artist"

Harry nodded "please answer verbally for the record" Harry nodded again "yes I suppose so I've been in some tough fights" Umbridge nodded "and would you consider the mercilessly beating of muggles to be as you called it a 'tough fight'" Umbridge asked Harry shook his head "no" he muttered

"Excuse me please speak up Mister Potter" Umbridge said with hint of glee Harry looked Umbridge in the eye activating his Olloverdes "no I would not" he answered Umbridge nodded "let the record show that Harry Potter does not consider the assault as difficult effectively ruling out self defense"

"Objection your honor" Xenophilus said pulling papers from his pocket "I have here the muggle police record along with medical records for the underage muggles in question"

Xenophilus threw them in the air waving his wand enchanted copies flew to every member of the Wizengamont "now as you can see the Muggles in question have numerous charges of assault along with underage drinking and lewd behavior now if you would look to the medical record dated to the day of the so called 'assauly you will find that all besides Mr. Potter suffered minor abrasions and brusing it was also state there was an unusual amount of alcohol in their blood implying at the time they were intoxicated"

"Objection on grounds of false evidence" Umbridge hissed "there is no way to measure the amount of alcohol in the blood and if there was it certainly would not have been invented by muggles"

"Wrong Delores" a red haired woman said standing up "Minister as head of the department of magical law enforcement I am confident in telling you there are numerous ways to determine blood alcohol levels many of which are known to Muggles" Fudge nodded "very well due to overwhelming evidence the charges of assault on muggles have been dropped"

Harry would have sighed in relief but there were other things he'd been accused of Xenophilus raised his hand "your honor if it would please you I have a way to deal with the majority of the charges with a single legal argument" Fudge looked intrigued "very well then proceed Mr. Lovegood" Xenophilus nodded pulling out a vial of a clear potion "this potion approved for use by a healer from Saint mungoes is a variation of the Veritaserum with it while Mr. Potter is under it's influence any three questions I ask he will answer truthfully"

Fudge nodded "and what are the three questions" he asked Xenophilus offered the potion to Harry "Mr. Potter if you would" Harry nodded taking a sip of the potion "now to determine a line of truth please state your full name for the record"

"Harry James Potter" he said feeling compelled to tell the truth Xenophilus nodded "very good now please state your date of birth and current address" Harry nodded "July 31rst 1990 Number Five Privet Drive Surrey" Harry said Xenophilus nodded looking please

"very well my first question on the day in question was magic used by you or near you what spell was used why was it used and were any muggles present"

"Objection that was three questions not one" Umbridge hissed acting more like a snake then the toad she could be mistaken for Xenophilus shook his head "incorrect I never stated how long a question had to be"

"Rule with the defense" Fudge stated Harry nodded "the spell used was the patronus charm I didn't use it but my one of my parents Lily or James did I didn't see any muggles and if there were any I doubt they would have stayed long with the Dementors floating around it's why they used the spell"

"OBJECTION" Umbridge shouted "Dementors in England are under the control of the ministry are you trying to make us believe you were attacked by the ministry" Harry stared blankly "answer me boy"

"Madame Undersecretary be quiet or I will hold you in contempt of court" Fudge shouted banging his gavel "Xenophilus potion clearly works as verified by a respected healer" Fudge said holding up the paper Xenophilus gave him "also it is well known there are wild Dementors who terrorized Hogwarts in 2002 with all the student attacks as such and as that no muggle witnesses have been identified the charges of using magic in the prescience of muggles is to be dropped"

Umbridge sneered "well what about escaping ministry arrest I personally went to his residence hours after he received the letter from Hopkirks office"

"Objection Madame Undersecretary" Mafalda Hopkirk said standing up "on the day in question I sent no letter to Mr. Potters home and was not made aware of his expulsion until Headmaster Dumbledore arrived in my office" Xenophilus smiled "it seems there has been a grave misunderstanding I rule that the remaining charges against my client be dropped as Mr. Potter was not home at the time of the supposed letter Mr. Potter please inform the court as to where you slept that night"

"A hotel in London" Harry said "I don't remember the name in the company of my grandparents Richard and Emily Potter" Xenophilus nodded "now then I have my doubts that Richard Potter a man who went wand to wand with Grindelwalds elite officers would help a suspected convict even his own grandson and lord have mercy if you wish to accuse Emily Potter"

Fudge notably shuddered Emily Potter was a titan in Wizarding Society to accuse her of a crime would be political suicide which is what Fudge would be going for Fudge banged his gavel "all charges are dropped Mr. Potter is declared innocent of all crimes the Ministry is terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you so close to your birthday Mr. Potter"

Harry nodded as Xenophilis gave him the antidote to the potion "no harm done Minister none at all"

Later in Fudges office the minister banged his fist against his desk "Damn it Delores that was a complete disaster" he roared at Umbridge the woman looked down "Minister Dumbledore was clearly involved he must have manipulated the evidence" Fudge shook his head "I don't want to hear it Dolores it has been months **MONTHS** since you were assigned to this assignment expose Dumbledore and his conspirators and what have you done in that time a smear campaign and a frame job against a fourteen year old"

"Fifteen as of tomorrow Minister"

"That's not important right now" Fudge yelled sitting down he poured himself a very large glass of firewhiskey downing the cup in one sip" "I will give you one last chance Dolores but so help me if you screw up if you set as much as a toe out of line I will have you replaced with the first Hogwarts graduate who applies for a position in the ministry is that clear Dolores"

Umbridge nodded "yes minister of course" she said "I will expose Dumbledore for the criminal mastermind he truly is this I swear"

And that's the chapter and a long one it is I hope you enjoyed Umbridge be made a fool of in court as much as I enjoyed writing it remember to review fave and follow until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone who enjoyed watching Luna's dad make Umbridge look like an idiot I know I did so with chapter four

Of

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

"He got off he got off" Fred George and Ginny said as they danced around Harry "he got off he got off halleluiah he got off" the continued to sing Harry laughed as Molly silenced her trio of children

"All right that's enough" the Weasley Matriarch ordered shooing away her children Molly hugged him "congratulations Harry" Harry nodded returning the hug "thank you Mrs. Weasley I doubt it would have gone half as well without Mr. Lovegood" Harry admitted

"Yes Xenophilus was always a better Solicitor then he was a newspaper man" Mrs. Weasley said "now come along Harry you should get to bed soon enough you'll be at Hogwarts where it's safe"

Harry silently agreed with Mrs. Weasley heading up to his room she was right he would be at Hogwarts soon but he wasn't so sure how safe it was

"That miserable Half blood brat how dare he humiliate me" Dolores Umbridge shouted throwing a tea cup against the wall of her office she had been so sure she would get revenge against that sniveling Saiyan by attacking his 'brother' Harry Potter

Yes Umbridge was on the war path having sought to take her rightfully deserved vengeance against that Half breed no even Half breeds were higher than that miserable creature Son Goku nothing hurt him

First she had made use of her political connections to push her creature and control bill into legislation declaring Son Goku as less than human costing him his post at Hogwarts

As if some illiterate monkey could actually do anything to protect the students of Hogwarts from danger

Umbridge had been sure that after he had been sacked the creature would go on a rampage and be thrown into Azkaban or even better to the execution block but that old goat Dumbledore had found a loophole in her law getting the boy enrolled as student of theoretical studies

THEORITCAL STUDIES of magic if not for reparo Umbridge would have caused thousands of galleons in property damage to her office

For the years after that the useless creature had done nothing to step out of line in anyway to violate the creature and control act in the slightest but then one day last summer Umbridge had leapt for joy

An entire city in some backwater country in the desert had been destroyed and a british witch had been found dead a student no less with the only known survivor being Son Goku

Umbridge had waited outside the Department of magical law enforcement for Son Goku to be led in chains to be processed and later executed

Hour after hour had ticked by

She missed several meetings one with the Minister himself but nothing the filthy creature hadn't been executed for his crimes

Later she learned that Dumbledore had interfered again to save his precious pet this brought Umbridge to realize the horrible truth Dumbledore planned to cultivate Son Goku and who knows who else into his weapon

Umbridge had of course informed the minister and a smear campaign had been launched discrediting Dumbledore but no evidence had been found

Umbridge had thought by pinning a crime on Potter would have Dumbledore reveal his true colors but nothing of the sort had happened in the end it was Xenophilus Lovegood who humiliated her in front of the entire Wizengamot no less

That blonde fool would pay shame his daughter was already dead arranging an accident would have been so easy and no one would suspect an upstanding member of the Ministry of killing a child

But her plan had failed she was running out of options she could care less if Dumbledore took over she was a resourceful woman epitome of all that Slytherin house stood for she would rise in power again all she cared about was her revenge and how much the filthy monkey suffered as she took it

Dolores sighed repairing the tea cup she had thrown it was an heirloom after all she had packing to do after all Professors at Hogwarts were to arrive a day before the students to unpack ready to mold the minds of the next generation

The minister had given her strict orders and she would follow them but what she did on her own time would be dedicated to one cause and only one cause the complete annihilation of Son Goku

Harry sat down between his brother and sister in their compartment on the Hogwarts express across from them were Ron Hermione and Neville

Ron pulled out a book and began to read making Neville nearly drop the potted cactus he had in his hands "Ron um your studying" he stammered out surprised "before classes start"

Ron looked up at Neville and shrugged "guess Hermione's been rubbing off on me" Neville's face turned red as a tomato Ron thought over what he said and paled "no mate not like that Hermione's like another one of the guys"

Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm "really Ronald because last year I distinctly remember someone desperately asking me for a date for the ball at Beauxbatons"

Harry laughed until Malfoy came into their compartment with Astoria Greengrass on his arm and Crabbe and Goyle behind them Harry frowned "what do you want Malfoy"

Malfoy sneered "what's the matter Potter didn't have a good summer" Malfoy smirked "I heard from my father you had a interesting visit to the Ministry"

Ruby pulled her wand out "bugger off Malfoy" Malfoy smirked "I've said what I came here to say" he said turning and walking out "have a nice day Potter who knows it if it'll be your last"

"Harry don't" Hermione said ignoring his friend Harry's Ki spiked as he flew out of his seat pushing past Crabbe and Goyle grabbing onto Malfoy's collar "is that a threat Malfoy"

Malfoy sneered his own Ki rising "temper temper Potter I wouldn't dream of threatening you" Astoria put her want to Harry's neck "let him go Potter _now"_

"Astoria" Ruby said sadly pulling out her wand "this really how you want to do this" Astoria looked to Ruby "I could say the same to you how long until it's you in the coffin Ruby"

Goku frowned standing up "everyone stand down there's no need to fight" Malfoy laughed "that's funny the Saiyan doesn't want to fight what's the matter Son you get soft over the summer"

Harry let go of Malfoy "Goku's right this isn't the time or place" Malfoy silently agreed putting an arm around his betrotheds waist he walked out Crabbe and Goyle behind him

Hermione looked out the window "the castle's coming up we should get changed" Hermione and Ruby left the compartment when out of sight of the boys Hermione hugged Ruby "I'm sorry about Astoria Ruby"

"So am I Hermione so am I"


	6. Chapter 6

Eight days till Halloween Eight days till Halloween take one down pass it around at midnight it'll be seven days left till Halloween but for those who came here to read about Goku and not my countdown

Let's get right into the story here's

Chapter six

Of

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

Professor Dumbledore smiled wearily as the last of the first years was sorted into Ravenclaw he rose from his chair at the staff table to address the students "good evening everyone" the aged wizard said letting his voice carry through the great hall

"I will only speak for a moment for I have no interest in competing with the Welcome feast for your attention" Professor Dumbledore continued getting some laughs from the students

Professor Dumbledore held out his hand to a tall lean red head wearing a black dragon hide jacket

"Unfortunately our care for magical creature's Professor Hagrid will be indisposed for the next three months in his stead we have Professor Charles Weasley"

The Gryffindor table burst into a thundering applause Charlie Weasley was a legend in Hogwarts having been Head boy star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and winner of the Tenkaiichi Budokai

Charlie correction Professor Weasley stood up nodding respectfully to Professor Dumbledore and to the students before he sat down Dumbledore held up a hand and the applause died instantly

"For our last change of staff taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts we have Dolores Umbridge-

"Heh hem" Professor Umbridge stood up walking past the shocked professors to Dumbledore's podium after all not even Snape would interrupt Professor Dumbledore when he was addressing the students

Professor Dumbledore stepped back letting Professor Umbridge take her place at the podium "Thank you Headmaster for your kind words" Professor Umbridge darkly smiled

"Hogwarts is and has always been a pillar of our society and one of the Ministry's highest priorities has always been the education of our future generations but in recent years the education at Hogwarts has been declining over the years therefore it is the job of the Ministry to return Hogwarts to it's former glory I look forward to doing my part with both my fellow professors and you the students of Hogwarts thank you" Professor Umbridge smiled evilly once again before returning to her seat

Professor Dumbledore nodded "a very fine speech Professor Umbridge now then let us all tuck in"

The welcoming feast appeared but no one in Harry's group ate all were unsettled by Professor Umbridge's words not even GOKU Ruby coughed "what do you think she meant" Ruby asked looking to Hermione

"She was being political about it but she said that the Ministry is taking control at Hogwarts I don't like it" Goku nodded

Professor Snape practically flew into potions classroom his cloak billowing around him as he turned to the blackboard he began writing on the board

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels or OWLS as you somehow are all fifth years it is my responsibility to ensure you knuckle dragging simpletons do not poison someone during the practical examination"

Professor Snape then wrote more on the board "follow the instructions and keep up with your studies and all of you should somehow manage to pass with an A for acceptable perhaps an E for Exceeds expectations if any of you manage to get an O for Outstanding I will surely have a heart attack"

Snape sneered at them all before hitting the board "well don't just stand there get started"

The other Professors worked the fifth years just as hard as Snape McGonagall had the class transforming their chairs into pigs in Charms they reviewed the Levitation Charm Cheering Charm in Herbology they planted Fanged Geraniums Father Macintosh had them training just as hard as the other Professors were having them study

Even Goku was working hard many of his fellow students were weirded out by the sight of Goku studying in the library it wasn't as weird seeing Hermione helping him study

Goku yawned rubbing his eyes he tried to stay awake Hermione poked him in the side "come on Goku it's last class of the week then you can train all you want"

"Promise" Goku asked Hermione nodded Goku nodded following Harry and Ron into the Defense against the dark arts classroom

After everyone took their seats Professor Umbridge entered and walked to her class "good afternoon class" she said she then frowned

"Now now surely we have manners I expect a polite response now then good afternoon class"

"Good Afternoon professor Umbridge" Professor Umbridge nodded taking out her wand she passed books out Harry looked down at the textbook placed on his desk

"please read chapter one" Professor Umbridge sat down at her desk pouring herself a cup of tea

 **Defensive Magical Theory**

 **William Slinkhard**

Ron had to choke out a laugh "they can't be serious" Ron raised his hand Professor Umbridge looked up with a huff "yes Mr. Weasley" Ron stood up "Professor I was wondering where the real text book was cause this books a load of bat shite"

Professor Umbridge frowned "fifteen points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley the following literature was approved by the department of education to properly prepare you for your examinations"

Hermione stood up "please sit down miss-"Professor Umbridge looked down at her seating arrangement "-Granger"

Hermione stood up "I've read this entire book and to paraphrase Ronald it is a load of bat shite and is more suitable reading material for small children"

Professor Umbridge sneered "Well then you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter jinxes in chapter fifteen"

"He says that counter jinxes are improperly named that counter jinx is just a name when they want to make them sound more acceptable Mr. Slinkhard seems to be afraid of his subject and has no idea how to react defensively"

Professor Umbridge sneered "and why would he or you need be in a situation where you need to act defensively"

"There are numerous situations where one would need to learn how to defend themselves what if a thief were to break into your home or you were to encounter a dangerous wild animal are we supposed to do as written on chapter thirty four are we supposed to sit back and let people steal our precious belongings or negotiate with a hungry lioness"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger" Professor Umbridge sneered Goku stood up "but all she did was ask a question about the material a question you didn't answer"

"I will not tolerate such insubordinate behavior remove yourself from my classroom Saiyan and a week's detention"

"Detention for what all I did was point out you didn't answer a question" Goku said Professor Umbridge frowned "I will have order in my classroom leave my classroom Saiyan"

Goku frowned "fine I'll learn more in the library then I would from some frog in a cardigan"

"No Saiyan your detention will begin post haste wait in my office" Goku frowned walking past Umbridge into her office

Goku sat in Professor Umbridge's office tapping his foot against the floor he'd been waiting for an hour his stomach rumbled he was missing dinner this detention was cutting into his training

Professor Umbridge walked into the office "good evening Saiyan" she said

"Good evening _professor_ Umbridge" Goku said "what would you like me to do _professor_ " Goku asked Professor Umbridge poured herself a cup of tea

Seriously how much tea did this woman drink it was getting ridiculous Professor Umbridge handed the cup to Goku "would you like cream or sugar"

"No thank you" Goku said Professor Umbridge handed Goku the cup "I insist" Goku frowned but took the cup taking a sip Goku's eyes widened dropping the cup Professor Umbridge repaired the cup before she pulled a picnic basket from under her desk

Goku could hear his own heartbeat why couldn't he move what was in that tea and how long had that picnic basket been under her desk Professor Umbridge pulled out a roast beef sandwich taking a bite then a spoonful of tomato soup

Good god he was starving why the hell couldn't he move Professor Umbridge sneered from her food "you see Saiyan you deserve to be punished"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone I know it's been a while pretty much it's been a long while but ok like the other times I've waited a while I honestly have nothing to defend myself no real reason to defend what is pretty much excessive laziness so I'm just going to start the chapter first with a previously

Why

Because the last time I wrote for this series was 10/23/17 and people on the internet have short term memory loss so previously on Goku and the Tome of Piccolo this happened:

 _Goku could hear his own heartbeat why couldn't he move what was in that tea and how long had that picnic basket been under her desk Professor Umbridge pulled out a roast beef sandwich taking a bite then a spoonful of tomato soup_

 _Good god he was starving why the hell couldn't he move Professor Umbridge sneered from her food "you see Saiyan you deserve to be punished"_

Chapter Seven

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

For the following week Goku would go to detention directly after class and it would last until dinner was long over and it was time for curfew where the following morning Goku would eat like a starving man

Or in the young saiyans case a starving army after the last day of his detention Goku stuffing himself silly Hermione put a hand on Goku's hand preventing him from grabbing his twentieth piece of bacon

"Hey" Goku weakly protested as others students at the Gryffindor table quickly grabbed as much bacon as they could while Goku was distracted

"wha- Goku stopped speaking seeing the look in Hermiones eye it was a look of concern "what's happened with Umbridge"

Goku shrugged a little too quickly "nothing's wrong Hermione I just like food you've known me for how long"

Hermione nodded "yes for five years and I know how you eat even though you rush and gobble down your food like some kind of demented vacuum"

Across from the two Harry laughed "Mum's tried to figure out how he doesn't choke for years I think it's a Saiyan thing"

Hermione nodded "yes but for the past week you rush to eat as if it'll be taken away from you in an instant" Hermione said with a growing frown "so to repeat myself what happened with Umbridge"

Goku sighed "ok I'll tell you but you're not going to like it"

So Goku told his friends and brother what happened how Umbridge constantly dosed him with some kind of potion that stopped messages from being sent to his brain

All the while Umbridge feasted on hot food provided by house elves each the meals the toad looking woman ate got more and more elaborate by the last night she had devoured an entire roast turkey with stuffing mashed potatoes shepherd's pie and enough tea to fill Buckingham palace

It was the worst torture a Saiyan could be put through the only thing worse would be if something prevented him from fighting again

And as Goku had predicted his friends were less than pleased with the actions of their defense against the dark arts teacher

"that no good dirty witch" Hermione said with her Ki spiking alarming everyone at the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron were similarly angry Harry's Olloverdes were active and glowing like emerald infernos

Ron was gripping the table looking eagerly towards the butter knife the youngest Weasley male resisting the urge to throw the knife between Umbridge's smug eyes

Goku put a hand on Hermiones shoulder using his own Ki he forcefully suppressed hers calming her down Goku looked to his friend and his brother

"Guys honestly I'm fine I'll keep my head down around Umbridge because like it or not as long as the creature regulation and control act was the law of the land Goku needed at least a theoretical education in magic

Or else one wrong move and Umbridge would have him put down like the animal she claims that he is

Far from the great hall of Hogwarts two men in long black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds stood on a rooftop across from the Leaky Cauldron one of them was Cortez the Akatsuki martial artist who bested the student of Master Roshi Krillin two years earlier in the Tenkaiichi Budokai

The second had features covered by his mask and cowl on the cowl was a metal plate with the image of a waterfall this was Kakuzu someone who had allowed Son Goku to live the year before

"Are we at the right place" Cortez asked Kakuzu Kakuzu nodded "positive we followed the location Sasori gave us you think you would know about this place Cortez you are from here"

Cortez reached into his cloak and pulled out a silver locket he held it in his hand closing his fingers around it "I was once" he said tucking the locket back into his cloak he looked to Kakuzu

"Let's begin" Kakuzu nodded as two vanished appearing across the street at the Leaky Cauldron Kakuzu reached towards the door but something tried to hold him back

"seems they put up some kind of ward to keep us out" Kakuzu held his fist back the skin on his hand and arm turned black

"Let's see how strong it is" Kakuzu swung his fist the ward shattering like glass as Kakuzu knocked down the door he and Cortez answered many wizards scared by the sudden appearance

"We want no trouble here" Tom the barkeep said from behind the bar his hand reaching for the hidden seal to summon the patrolman stationed in the alley

Cortez seeing this appeared in front of the man grabbing his hand he twisted it at an unnatural angle making the barkeep scream in pain

Kakuzu then made hand signs "wind style great breakthrough" he called clapping his hands together a powerful gust of wind blew from his hands knocking all the occupants of the pub onto their feet

Kakuzu looked at all the dazed witches and wizards and their faces full of fear as much fun as he was having time was money and he had a mission to complete

"We are the Akatsuki and this land and all that are in it are now the property of our great leader Madara Uchiha"

And that's the chapter what will happen next time tune in to Goku and the Tome of Piccolo to find out and don't worry the time between updates will be much shorter this

Until next time


	8. Excelsior

As I'm sure you are all aware that yesterday Stan Lee has passed away and we as authors have lost one of the greatest among us while I never knew him personally he has been there in my life in many of our lives in the stories and lessons he taught us in his stories and characters that will live forever as his legacy

 **Stan Lee**

 **December 28 1922-November 12 2018**

 **Excelsior**


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I know it's been a long long time since I updated and the eulogy for Stan Lee (may he rest in peace) doesn't count so here we go another chapter of Goku and the Tome of Piccolo with more on the way soon

Goku and the Tome of Piccolo

Chapter Eight

After dinner that evening Goku had gone to the room of requirement to train he moved through the air shadow boxing against multiple enemies Goku leapt through the air his hand thrown back to punch when he sensed something

Goku fell to the ground raising himself to his knees "what just happened" Goku asked it felt like multiple energy signatures had just vanished had something happened

Goku focused his Ki he needed to be sure Goku let out a small smile of relief he could sense Harry Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and Ruby was down in Hufflepuff and Myrtle was asleep in the Ravenclaw dorms

Goku did a quick role call through the Slytherin dorms along with a mental headcount of the student body thanking Hermione that some of her study habits had rubbed off on the adolescent saiyan

Goku stood up sighing with relief while he wondered what had happened

Goku and the rest of the people at Hogwarts would get their answer in the next morning in the Great Hall when owls would fly in with copies of the Daily Prophet in their talons the headline reading

 **Diagon in flames**

Underneath a picture of part of the alley covered in flames wizards running in terror

Hermione scanned the paper quickly likely memorizing it as well before she tossed the paper down with a huff and what could have been a growl the full moon was soon after all "unbelievable"

"What did they somehow find a way to blame Harry" Ron muttered looking at the paper with disdain as if touching it would somehow give him Dragon Pox or some other disgusting disease

"No worse our _esteemed_ Minister and I quote says

'After a thorough investigation by the Department of Magical Law enforcement the most likely suspect in the destruction of Diagon Alley and the forty one lives lost can only be the work of Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black'

Hermione read without looking at the paper Ron nodded

"Yeah it's not like we could have gotten Sirius out what were we supposed to say Peter Pettigrew was brainwashed by some Japanese wanker named Madara Uchiha into ratting out the Potters" Ron said "they'd probably throw us into Saint Mungos or Azkaban"

"Especially since right now I'm the Boy who lies" Harry said "does it say anything else any clues on to who actually did it"

Hermione shook her head "not in the article and I doubt the picture has anything"

Ron looked at it too "hold on Mione look in the left corner wait for the flames to flicker" Hermione and Harry looked and saw just the flames flickered away from the left corner of the paper just for a second and in the moment they saw a figure in a dark cloak with a high collar breathing fire

"Look familiar" Ron said "guy wearing this has the same uniform that the guys who caused the issues in the chamber of secrets couple years ago caused"

Hermione nodded after all she and Ron were nearly killed by exploding clay spiders from Deidara something that didn't help Ron with his arachnophobia in the slightest

Up at the Staff Table Professor McGonagall stood up tapping on her goblet with her spoon "may I now have your attention I would like to propose a moment of silence for the poor souls lost in Diagon Alley" the Scottish witch said before bowing her head the staff and the students did the same

After a tense moment Professor McGonagall stood up "I would also like to offer a prayer that the scoundrel behind this monstrous attack shall be found and locked in the deepest cell of Azkaban with only the Dementors for company"

"Heh Hem" Professor Umbridge said standing up "correct me if I'm wrong Minerva but the article says clearly that Sirius Black is responsible this information coming from the Minister himself"

"Yes Dolores I have yet to lose my eyesight but I worry you might be losing your hearing"

After Professor McGonagall's comeback there were a few muffled giggles from the students and even some of the staff not Snape of course

Professor Umbridge frowned slightly silencing everyone "my hearing is quite fine Minerva" saying the Deputy Headmistresses name with a slight sneer "but from my understanding it seemed as if you were claiming the Minister was wrong in saying Sirius Black was responsible"

"My only opinion on the Minister at the moment is that he should know better than to comment on an ongoing investigation" Professor McGonagall said "now if you don't mind Dolores I have classes to prepare for"

"For now Minerva for now" Professor Umbridge said dismissively

"That toad can't possibly think she'll get rid of McGonagall" Ron said to Harry on the way to class Harry didn't say anything "Harry" Ron asked confused

Harry shook his head "sorry Ron lost in my thoughts"

Ron clapped him on the back "careful there you don't want to turn into Hermione do you" he said with a laugh Harry laughed with him "believe me Ron there's no girl anywhere like Hermione Granger"

Ron nodded before he and Harry split off to head to their elective classes Harry to Sealing and Ron to Divination

Harry was still thinking about what Umbridge said to Professor McGonagall and about whether or not it was just an empty threat or not when he heard shouting Harry turned a corner to see Seamus and Myrtle

"What's going on here" Harry demanded Seamus looked angry at Harry "mind yer own business Potter this is between me and the cheater" the Irish boy said with burning anger

Harry stepped between the two "Myrtle's a friend so yes it is my business and what do you mean by cheater no one's ever complained about her cheating"

"She cheated death how's that fair when me ma was killed by Black two years ago" Seamus said before sneering "but wha would the boy who lied kno bout being fair" Seamus said

Harry frowned he remembered that article but he had no idea it was Seamus's mother who was killed what kind of friend was he

"Seamus I'm so sorry" Harry said and he truly meant it

"Save it Potter" the Irish wizard said hotly "guess death don matta to teh great Harry Potter less it affecs him" Seamus said

Harry turned to Myrtle "are you all right Myrtle id Seamus make you cry" Myrtle nodded though her eyes did glisten with tears "I'm fine Harry just old memories"

Harry nodded in understanding after all it was a bully that ended up getting Myrtle killed indirectly or not he blamed bullying especially if it happened to Myrtle

"Do you want to walk to Sealing with me" Harry asked "it might cheer you up" Myrtle nodded with a blush "I'd like that"

And that's the chapter to my Irish readers I apologize if my writing butchered your accent as you can see the plot point between Seamus and Myrtle I built up for a bit since Prisoner of Azkaban

Reviews would be interested


End file.
